The Ninja of Lightning
by DarKnight 561
Summary: Jay and Nya are now a couple , and they want to take it to the next level while Pythor returns! Book one in my series called "The Ninja".Jay/Nya!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people this is part one of five in my Ninjago series. Don't forget to review digital cheeseburgers for everyone who reviews!**

The Ninja of Lightning

Chapter 1

(Jay's POV)

I was sitting on the couch with Nya watching a soap opera with her. It had been a few days since we had defeated the Great Devourer and we hadn't seen Lord Garmadon since. Sensei Wu had wanted us to start training Lloyd but we had to clean up the city first. We were sitting in our new swanky Ninja hero apartment. Also , I personally just wanted to spend a little time with Nya instead of helping clean the city up. Besides , it's my turn to train Lloyd tonight so I need to get some downtime.

(Nya's POV)

I was sitting on the couch with Jay watching one of my favorite soaps with him. It's been a while since we've defeated the Great Devourer , and I had found us a nice apartment in the city after the Bounty had been destroyed. I'm so glad that Jay is my boyfriend. He is so cute! We're going to be doing some*THOUGHTS INTERRUPTED BY TELEVISION*

(Narrator's POV)

"We now interrupt this program with a special news broadcast," said the news anchor."It seems that there are Serpentine attacking the city!"

Jay leapt off the couch. "Time to Ninja-Go!" He yelled as he spinjitzued out of the apartment to meet the other ninja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi peoples and I know I promised the people who reviewed digital burgers so here they are!*hands out giant plate of digital cheeseburgers who reviewed* EnJoY and keep reviewing!**

Chapter 2

(Jay POV)

I was running with the other guys to fight the Serpentine but we couldn't find their hideout , even though the Raider had a map of Ninjago City. "You're probably just reading the map wrong , Kai!" Cole yelled at Kai."No , you're reading the map wrong!" Kai snapped back. "I don't even have the freaking map bro!" Cole yelled back."Then who the *Beep* does?!John Doe?!" Kai screamed. Suddenly , from the back , Lloyd revealed himself from hiding."I have it!"he yelled joyously. Let's just say Kai and Cole were pissed. "Um , brothers…" Zane said , pointing towards the window. Outside , there were tons of Serpentine.

(Pythor POV)

I painfully awoke with one thought on my mind:_ Watch out , ninja. I'm coming for you._

**DUH DUH DUH! Well , I'll update again soon I promise since this story is doing good on reviews so far. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well , I'm bored , so here's another chapter of the story and it's going to have action , and we'll probably get back to Jay and Nya next chapter….**

Chapter 3

(Jay POV)

We all jumped out of the raider and grabbed our substitute weapons. I started attacking a Venomari ,Kai a Fangpyre , Cole a Constrictai , and Zane a Hypnobrai. Lloyd , of course , was still in the Raider or so we thought , because next thing I know , Lloyd's got a katana and is beating the living crap out of a snake. Then he uses his powers on all the snakes , and let's just say that the outcome isn't pretty for those snakes. "You're getting stronger , Lloyd , but you still need training." Lloyd groans and complains about how it isn't fair that we get to have all the fun , but I've got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach…

(Pythor POV)

_I arrive at Oriboris and pick up the vial of Devourer venom I dropped before I was consumed. This , I think , will be the key to the ninja's doom…_

**Well , I was in the zone this past two chapters , so please tell me whatcha think in the reviews!**

**PEACE , MY NIN-JA-GO BROS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back…with the next chapter. I was bored because there isn't anything else to do on this freaking internet , so I settled on this. Review and you will get more digital cheeseburgers!**

Chapter 4

(Jay's POV)

When we get back to the apartment I immediately go up to Nya. "Hey , sorry about that , but I've gotta keep this city snake-free ,"I explain. "It's okay , Jay," Nya replied. Then I spoke up , but whispered it in her ear. "Wanna take it to the next level?" She nods. We go into her room , trying to be discreet. Then we start making out. Before I know it , it's night and we're doing the three-lettered word…

(Pythor's POV)

_I drink the venom. Soon , I think. Soon , I shall be the next GREAT DEVOURER!_

**Uh oh…Pythor's just so dang evil!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The next chapter is finally here! This , this is going to be using some inspiration from the latest reviews. EnJoY!**

Chapter 5

(Jay POV)

When I wake up , it's daylight. Nya's still asleep , so I leave quietly and close the door behind me. When I turn around , I nearly pee my pants because there's Kai right in front of me with a scowl on his face. "Jay…" he growls. For once , I'm actually scared of him. "I know what you and Nya did. And now , I'm going to kill you…" "Whoa , whoa , whoa! , Kai. Let me show you something." I say to him and motion for him to follow me. I take him to the ninja room and reach under my bunk for my drawer. I open it , and get out the engagement ring I got for Nya. "You…you're…you're going to ask her to marry you?" Kai asks , shocked. I nod. "But don't tell anybody else. I want Nya to be surprised." Kai nods , then says , "Sorry , Jay. I guess you do love her." Then he walks away. Crisis averted!

**That's it for now , but you know , since I mention the toilet so many times on this story , I should start calling this 'tales from the toliet'.(Just kidding)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay,okay,I know it's a late update but I needed ideas and on top of that,my mom grounded me because I played a prank on my science teacher.I'm a 13 year old boy-what do expect-discipline-HA,that's funny! Well,here's what I would call another chapter.**

Chapter 6

"Well guys,I need some romantic ideas on how to ask Nya to marry me."Jay said to his brothers,the four ninja."Um…we're kind of lost,Jay,I mean,none of us have ever been in a serious relationship like you and Nya."Cole replied."Ha,poozers!"Jay commented."Well,when I was at Darkleys…"Lloyd began to trail off."Oh,please,Lloyd,we don't want to hear about your silly crushes,"Kai said."Hey!Says the guy who doesn't even know what love is,you heartless robot!"Lloyd replied."Does that mean that I cannot love…?"Zane asked decided that this was just too much and left to find found her modifying the samurai decided that this was his chance and got down on one knee and said,"Nya Flamey,I love you with all my heart and,will you marry me?"Nya immediately ran over to Jay and crushed him in a big hug."Oh,Jay,of course!"

**Well,that's it for to review and chapter you'll get action.**

**PEACE,MY NIN-JA-GO BROS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi peoples!This is the big chapter of The Ninja of Lightning!**

**EnJoY!**

Chapter 7

As Jay and Nya made preparations for their wedding,Pythor,now the next Great Devourer,was headed toward Ninjago City to consume the five ,back at the apartment,Zane discovered that Pythor was descending upon them."Uh,guys?You might want to take a look at this",he said as he pointed out the five ninja knew exactly what to do:Tornado of Creation."Earth!"Cole said as he whipped up a spinjitzu tornado."Lightning!""Fire!""Ice!""All Elements!"(**Cue heroic theme from the show)**This was Lloyd's first tornado of creation,and he only added more power to whimpered as his Devourer venom was sucked out of his mouth and he returned to he looked up,he saw that he was now in a jail created by the ninja's tornado of creation."Well done,my ninja,"Sensei Wu said to the five ninja."Well,Sensei,we couldn't have done it without Jay!,"Kai said as he slapped Jay on the had it all now,which was enough to make him say,"GO,NINJA,GO!"

**(Cue the ending theme from the show)**

The End

**Well,that's it for The Ninja of Lightning,but The Ninja of Fire will be coming soon,which will include Jay and Nya's wedding,Pythor's escape,and Kai's brand new girlfriend!**

**Until then,PEACE,MY NIN-JA-GO BROS!**

**-The Second Ninja of Lightning**

**November 21, 2012**


End file.
